


a different hue

by jenny_pad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Light Angst, Soulmates - Colors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_pad/pseuds/jenny_pad
Summary: Никогда не наступит день, когда он забудет цвета Наташиных глаз — они были всеми оттенками зеленого леса, мягкие тона зеленого, напоминающие ему о надежде и доме.Или другими словами: Закон вселенной. Родственные души. Ты начинаешь видеть цвета в момент, когда рождается твоя родственная душа, и это первая часть уравнения. Ты теряешь способность видеть цвета в момент, когда твоя родственная душа умирает, и это вторая часть уравнения.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	a different hue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choi_kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_kimmy/gifts).
  * A translation of [a different hue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288048) by [choi_kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_kimmy/pseuds/choi_kimmy). 



Цвета.

Когда Баки попросил описать, как они выглядят, Стив не знал, что ему ответить. Он никогда о них не задумывался, никогда подолгу не размышлял, какое они имеют значение в его жизни, даже несмотря на то, что он был среди тех достаточно привилегированных, кто видел их с тех пор как был ребенком; он ясно помнит, как впервые открыл для себя цвета в полдень в школе. Он был в замешательстве, но не стал на этом очень зацикливаться. Лишь на следующий день после этого он осознал, что видеть цвета — не просто очередное событие, а необычное, _особенное_ явление. Его мама рассказала ему, пропуская пальцы сквозь его короткие локоны, что много лет назад законы вселенной предписали миру быть черно-белым. Видеть окружающий мир бесцветным, затуманенным и приглушенным было вариантом нормы.

Но как и все законы, этот имел исключение. Главный способ, позволяющий видеть цвета, позволяющий человеку испытать несметное число оттенков, когда цветы больше не просто серые, когда небо больше не просто темное.

Рождение твоей родственной души.

Он решил, раз он всегда был способен видеть цвета, насколько его память позволяет ему помнить, то его родственная душа живет в том же мире, том же времени, дышит тем же воздухом, что и он. Все это не казалось ему таким уж удивительным или особенным, потому что многие люди тоже могли видеть цвета. И, хотя он знал об этом, Стив понятия не имел, кем должна была быть его родственная душа. Вселенная не оставляла больше никаких подсказок, больше ничего, что позволяло бы установить, с кем ему предстояло прожить до конца своих дней. Исключительно ему самому предстояло выяснить, кто его родственная душа, даже если это означало не иметь никакого понятия о том, правильным ли будет его выбор. Как и для всех остальных, кто видел цвета, это была игра судьбы, как подбросить монетку и ждать, что она приземлится той стороной, что ты загадал.

Какое-то время он думал, вдруг Баки был его родственной душой. Они все делали вместе в конце концов. Прежде чем кто-то присоединялся, Баки уже был там. Баки всегда был рядом для него, _с_ ним. Его лучший друг, его напарник. Но это был не он — не мог быть он, потому что Баки не мог видеть цвета. Его лучший друг каждый день просыпался в надежде наконец-то увидеть желтые подсолнухи, зелень лугов, впитать в себя цвета радуги. Но этого не произошло, по крайней мере до того момента, намного, _намного_ позже, в 1978.

В конце концов, Стив нашел ее. Свою первую любовь, свою родственную душу. По крайней мере, он так _думал_. Он искренне надеялся, что Пегги — его родственная душа. Она была яростной и красивой. Она увидела его, прежде остальных, она видела его, даже когда он был невидимым для остальных, лишь беззвучным голосом. Он любил ее и никогда не думал, что сможет полюбить кого-то еще. Она _должна была_ быть его родственной душой, ведь так?

Но у него не было возможности выяснить это, потому что на первом месте всегда были его обязанности, и, когда пришло его время пожертвовать своей жизнью ради остального мира, он сделал это без колебаний. С сожалениями, конечно же, но ни секунду не сомневаясь. Одна жизнь взамен на жизни миллионов; легкое уравнение, с решением которого он справился.

Прежде чем он ушел под лед, прежде чем все вокруг превратилось во тьму, он подумал: _«По крайней мере, мне довелось познать цвета»_.

Затем Стив появился в 21 веке, поражённый и ужасно сбитый с толку. Первое, что он осознал и чем был действительно удивлен, был факт, что он все еще мог видеть цвета. Прошло 70 лет, но он все еще видел мир таким, каким он был до Арктики. Более живым, совершенно точно, с изменениями в культуре и моде, с развитием технологий и науки. Но цветы были все такими же яркими, и его глаза были все такими же голубыми, отражая небо и океан.

Он стал лидером команды супергероев, называющих себя Мстителями. Единственное, что он умел и знал, как делать, — второй шанс на нормальность. Не быть героем, а тем, кто сделает что угодно, чтобы защитить тех, кто в этом нуждается. В этой новой жизни, в новом веке, у него появились друзья. Люди, которых он стал бы защищать, кому мог бы доверять, те, кто прикрыл бы его спину, также как он прикрыл бы их.

Он больше никогда не думал о родственных душах. До тех пор, пока Тони не поднял эту тему одним вечером за ужином с остальными мстителями, и ему было больно вспоминать о жизни, которую он оставил позади. Шанс на жизнь с тем, кого он считал своей родственной душой. Стив знал, что Пегги все еще жива, он ездил ее навещать каждый раз, когда выпадала такая возможность. Но она двинулась дальше, и он решил, что недопустимо думать о ней в таком ключе теперь. Он упустил свой шанс с ней много лет назад, вот и все.

Когда Пегги умерла, Стиву понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы понять, что несмотря на все, во что он верил до этого, его мир _все еще_ был наполнен оттенками всех цветов радуги. Так не должно было быть — если кто-то начинал видеть цвета в момент, когда его родственная душа была рождена, то этот кто-то терял такую возможность в момент, когда родственная душа умирала. Это общеизвестный факт, и с этим осознанием, когда правда вскрылась, вселенная наконец-то дала ему вторую подсказку после стольких лет, — Пегги _не была_ его родственной душой.

Говоря по правде, это не так уж его шокировало. Потому что ложные надежды случаются. Непонимание, ошибочное мнение, что кто-то является твоей родственной душой, но на самом деле он не был твоим соулмейтом. Этому _никогда_ не было суждено произойти. Стив знал об этом, жил рядом с тем, кто сталкивался с подобной ситуацией, когда был еще маленьким мальчиком. Его мама вышла замуж за того, кто, как она думала, был ее родственной душой, только чтобы выяснить лишь спустя годы, что это было неправдой. Такое случается.

Однако он все еще не мог свыкнуться с подобным фактом. Потому что, если он все еще мог видеть цвета, его родственная душа была все еще жива. И, если его родственная душа все еще жива, то она должна быть приблизительно его возраста. И в этом не было никакого смысла, но как и всегда, Стив не зацикливался на этом, веря, что его шанс найти родственную душу давно упущен. У него были актуальные, более важные проблемы, требующие его полного внимания, как, например, спасение Баки, так что он отодвинул эту мысль на задний план и забыл о ее существовании. В некоторой степени он был доволен своей нынешней жизнью. Он больше не собирался искать что-то неизвестное, о чем он не знал.

Кроме того, в его жизни была по крайней мере одна постоянная, единственное, в чем он был абсолютно уверен. Он может не знать, кто его родственная душа, но он чертовски уверен в том, кого он любит, кого будет защищать до конца жизни. С Ней у него было не просто физическое влечение. Было бы намного проще, если бы это было лишь физическое влечение, потому что Она, без сомнений, была _красивой_. Тот тип красоты, когда мужчины преклоняются, и женщины желают. Но нет. С Ней все больше было похоже на непреодолимое восхищение и глубокую связь, которую он не ожидал с кем-то разделить. В Ней сочетались качеств всех тех, кого он любил: в ней были свирепость и сила Пегги, преданность и непоколебимая поддержка Баки. Она с легкостью стала тем, кому он уверенно доверял, его лучшим другом, помогающим ему адаптироваться в новом веке, она учила его, как снова открыть свое сердце, напоминая ему, что, прежде всех остальных званий, он всегда будет Стивом Роджерсом, мальчиком из Бруклина.

Он любит Ее. Он был безоговорочно и страстно влюблен в нее — это абсолютная правда. Он не думал, что она была его родственной душой, предначертанной ему судьбой, потому что он читал ее досье. Он знал, что она родилась в 1984 году, но, откровенно говоря, Стиву было все равно. В конце концов, его первостепенной задачей было найти не родственную душу, но место в этом мире. И он _нашел_ его. Он нашел его в _Ней_. Он. нашел свое место _в_ ней, стоящей рядом с ним во время каждой битвы, каждой миссии. Он нашел его в комфорте и успокоении, которые испытывал, когда держал ее в своих руках, когда касался ее щек. Когда он наконец-то поцеловал ее, и все показалось идеально _правильным_. Пазл сложился, и все наконец-то стало иметь смысл, как будто он ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь. Казалось, она чувствовала то же самое, исходя из того, как ее щеки покрывались румянцем и горели, как она улыбалась той улыбкой, что достигала ее глаз, прежде чем она снова его целовала.

После она сказала ему, что могла видеть цвета с самого рождения, намекая на возможность того, что он может быть ее родственной душой. Он не рассказал ей, что и он видел цвета с тех ранних лет, с каких его память позволяет ему помнить. Он думал, что, если он ничего не скажет, он просто сможет жить с тем, во что она верит. Никому не будет вреда, не тогда, когда они оба были так влюблены.

И затем слова грациозно сорвались с ее губ, и его глаза округлились в крайнем удивлении. Она призналась, что была усовершенствована, как и он. Что в ее жилах течет сыворотка красной комнаты, и одним из ее эффектов была устойчивость к старению. На самом деле она была рождена не в 1984 году, это было просто-напросто прикрытием, ложью, чтобы избежать нежелательных вопросов. Ее настоящий возраст, год ее настоящего рождения был…

 _1928_. Ее признание прозвучало как шепот, мягкое и взвешенное, глаза блестели. И, как только это цифра устаканилась в его голове, как только его сердце стало колотиться от этого признания, все сошлось: он _нашел_ ее.

Он был вынужден слегка затаить дыхание с трепетом и облегчением, чувствуя головокружительное счастье, потому что Наташа Романофф — его партнер, весь его мир, любовь всей его жизни — была его обещанием _вечности_. Эта сумасшедшая судьба в своем крайнем проявлении. Ему больше не нужно было искать свою родственную душу, потому что она _всегда_ занимала место рядом с ним. В болезни и в здравии, даже прежде чем они стали думать о возможности быть соулмейтами друг друга, она уже и _всегда_ была рядом. Искренне и безоговорочно, подразумевая обещание никогда его не покидать. Любовь к друг другу, которую они разделяли, полная взаимность, ясная как день.

Даже несмотря на то, что он уже видел цвета достаточно давно, он никогда не ценил их должным образом, пока она не ворвалась прямо в его жизнь. С ней он видел новый оттенок каждый день, разрисованный мир, казавшийся намного ярче и живее чем прежде, когда он уже мог их видеть.

Цвета.

Теперь он знал, как их описать. Они были ежедневным напоминанием о жизни, стоящей того, чтобы жить, признаками того, что он жив, знаками, что надо _жить_. Живость его шагов, улыбка на его лице. Цвета перестали быть лишь палетками его красок или мазками его кистей. Они стали Ее смехом, звенящим в воздухе, звуком, способным тянуть за струны его души, звуком, похожим на перезвон серебряных колокольчиков, сладким и успокаивающим. Он не очень-то ценил цвета до тех пор, пока не встретил Ее, пока не провел годы с Ней и, внезапно, зеленый стал не просто зеленым, красный — не просто красным.

Цвета — то, как его сердце начинало трепетать, когда он, конечно же, находил ее взгляд, даже если она сидела в другом конце комнаты, то, как его сердце билось о грудную клетку, когда она улыбалась ему. Когда он держал ее лицо в своих руках, почти что утопая в зелени ее глаз. Когда он закрывал глаза, не ожидая увидеть ничего кроме кромешной тьмы, вместо этого он видел изображения Ее, мелькающие в его сознании как снимки, и рыжий цвет ее волос ярко блестел под солнцем.

Он ассоциировал цвета с Ней. Он видел красный в ее непоколебимой уверенности и преданности великой цели; оранжевый — в теплоте ее объятий, в ее игривых, но нежных манерах; желтый — в мягкости ее яркой, искренней улыбки. Зеленый в радужке ее глаз символизировал надежду и защищенность, бесконечную гарантию того, что, пока она всегда рядом с ним, он всегда будет в порядке. Он видел голубой в ее ярой преданности и доверии к нему; фиолетовый — в ее интеллекте и остроумии ее слов. Жизненный опыт, который они разделяли, окрасил все его существование, придал значение одному простому слову в английском языке. Цвета _были_ Наташей.

В одно мгновение он видел цвета, и все было хорошо.

И потом в следующее, когда он упал с моста во время схватки с самим собой из прошлого, яркие оттенки в поле его зрения стали исчезать. Все вокруг замедлилось в тот момент, внезапное изменение, вибрирующее и колеблющееся сквозь каждую клеточку его существа в маске смятения. Он едва ли почувствовал боль от удара о землю — болезненные ощущения от последствий столкновения мало его волновали. Отвлеченный Стив осмотрелся по сторонам, и все стало сжиматься вокруг него — он видел приглушенные цвета стен, окружавших его, и, когда он взглянул вниз на свой собственный костюм, вспоминая синий, красный и белый цвета, он увидел лишь тусклые монохромные оттенки. Переполненный эмоциями, он оттолкнулся от пола, чтобы подняться, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, хоть его колени и были похожи на желе, и он вот-вот готов был упасть. Ему было все равно, что его компас выпал из кармана. Ему было все равно, что его версия из прошлого приходила в сознание. Он не мог вспомнить как дышать, сердце бешено билось о грудную клетку, кровь прилила к голове, руки тряслись от невольного осознания одного неизбежного заключения.

Закон вселенной. Родственные души. Ты начинаешь видеть цвета в момент, когда рождается твоя родственная душа, и это первая часть уравнения. Ты перестаешь видеть цвета в момент, когда умирает твоя родственная душа, это вторая часть уравнения.

Теперь ему хотелось упасть на пол. Ему хотелось кричать. Его глаза жгло горячими слезами злости, затуманивающими его взгляд. Он стиснул зубы, он сжал челюсти так крепко, что стало больно. Но никакое чувство боли не могло сравниться с болью, которую он почувствовал в момент, когда его сердце было безжалостно разбито, разорвано пополам на две невосполнимые части.

* * *

Цвета.

Предполагалось, что с помощью них вселенная обещает шанс на счастливую жизнь. Но он больше не мог видеть цвета, потому что потерял то единственное, что объясняло, как и почему он мог их видеть.

Впервые он наконец-то понял, о чем сокрушался Баки, когда они были подростками. Мир без цветов был неинтересным, _скучным_. Казалось, что каждый уголок был тупиком, это, как входить в комнату, бороться в темноте в поисках света, только чтобы понять, что там никогда и не было окна или выключателя. Никогда не было шанса найти свет. И никогда больше не будет. Он думал, что вселенная ниспослала ему несправедливую судьбу. Жестокую. Когда солнце садилось и ночное небо нависало над ним, в тишине своей комнаты и с пустым местом на кровати рядом с ним, он размышлял о своей жизни: он спас мир, но кто теперь спасет его?

Могли бы пройти годы, и это не перестало бы причинять боль. Теперь он снова должен был проживать жизнь сквозь другой оттенок. Мир вокруг него навсегда останется лишенным каких-либо красок: глухим, холодным, _пустым_. Живые оттенки, которые он наблюдал раньше, теперь были хмурыми черно-белыми изображениями. Теперь это был его мир. Пустынный, одинокий мир без Наташи.

Цвета — он может больше не видеть их, но это не значит, что он не сможет вспоминать, как они выглядели. Например, он никогда не забудет рыжий цвет ее волос, сочный розовый цвет ее губ. Никогда не наступит день, когда он забудет цвета Наташиных глаз — они были всеми оттенками зеленого леса, мягкие тона зеленого, напоминающие ему о надежде и доме. Все они были выгравированы на его костях и вырезаны на его сердце, укоренились в его памяти, охватывающей более десятка лет, смешанные с солеными слезами тоски и сожалений. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы у них было больше времени вместе. Если бы он знал, что потеряет ее так быстро, он бы обнимал ее крепче и целовал чаще. Он бы постоянно говорил, как много она для него значила, как высоко он ее ценил и как любил. Он бы уверил ее в обещании, которое планировал сдерживать всю оставшуюся жизнь, что, неважно что случится, он всегда будет помнить их, он всегда будет помнить цвета такими, какими он видел их, когда она была рядом с ним, и…

Он всегда бы помнил ее, Наташу Романофф, его последнюю любовь, его единственную во всей жизни, его родственную душу.

**КОНЕЦ.**


End file.
